


Nara

by bugmadoo



Series: G*llavich Week 2015 [5]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4159101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugmadoo/pseuds/bugmadoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The man standing in front of him looked so determined that it made Ian smile. However, a thought suddenly made its way into Ian’s head and the smile fell from his face. Mickey barely got as serious as he was now so it had to be important. He wasn’t breaking up with Ian, was he? Oh god.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nara

**Author's Note:**

> Written for G*llavich Week 2015 Day 5: Marriage
> 
> Title from the alt-J song of the same name

Ian was worried. His thousandth glance at the clock this evening told him that it was almost two hours later than the time Mickey usually came home from work, and Ian was on edge. He had spent the first hour trying to convince himself that yes, Mickey was fine there had to be a reason that he was late. Maybe he had been held back at work, maybe the L broke down with Mickey in it, maybe he had gone to the store. Everything was fine. When the one-and-a-half hour mark approached and Mickey still hadn’t swept through the door of their apartment, Ian had caved and called Mickey only to be redirected to his voicemail. At that point Ian started pacing the living room, trying to calm his nerves and push away the images of Mickey lying somewhere in a ditch, Mickey being kidnapped, Mickey in a cold prison cell.

He shook his head and took a few calming breaths. Ian started doing breathing exercises he had learned from his doctor back in the day and tried to be rational. This didn’t have to mean anything. Yes, Mickey usually arrived home sooner than Ian did but –

Suddenly, Ian heard the sound that he had been hoping to hear all along: the distinctive jingle of Mickey’s keys opening their front door.

Ian immediately rushed the few steps to the door and pulled Mickey into a firm hug, relieved that his boyfriend was very much alive and right here.

“Jesus Mickey, are you okay? Where the hell were you I was worried! Did you-“

“Goddamn Ian, let – let a dude take a breath man.”

Ian stepped back and took a look at Mickey.

“See all good. ‘M in one piece, ain’t I?”

Now that Ian’s worry was slowly fading away he eyed Mickey more suspiciously and noticed the edge in his voice.

“Mickey … are you drunk?”

“Buzzed. Not drunk, smartass,” Mickey answered, leaned up to place a short kiss on Ian’s lips and went to take off his jacket.

The relief Ian had felt when Mickey walked through their front door was immediately replaced with worry again – worry and surprise. He didn’t really know what to say because why was Mickey getting drunk in the middle of the week? It wasn’t unusual for Mickey to go out for a beer with his coworkers at the garage, but normally he would either ask Ian to come with or at least shoot Ian a text telling him where he was. The more Ian thought about how unusual this was, the more concerned he grew.

“Why would you -? Are you okay Mickey? Is everything alright? You know you can talk to me-“

“Please just … stop talking and sit down,” Mickey interrupted Ian again.

Mickey took Ian’s hand in his and guided Ian on the couch of their apartment. Ian was … confused to say the least, so he followed Mickey’s lead, hoping that he would get an explanation. He sat down carefully, never taking his eyes off Mickey and trying to gauge how drunk he was exactly. Mickey had been right, he didn’t seem properly drunk, really. His movements were just a slower than they normally were, Ian estimated. Again, the question what on earth was going on raced through his head, but then Mickey was speaking again.

“Now … I have something to say.”

Mickey already sounded more sober than before, and Ian didn’t know if that was a good sign or a bad one. He would just have to go with it for now, he figured.

“Alright, but Mickey are you sure you’re okay?”

“Jesus, yes, I’m fine.” Mickey roughly rubbed his hand over his face before he continued. “Now would you please stop talking because I’m only going to say this once so don’t fucking interrupt me.”

Mickey’s voice sounded so incredibly serious that Ian was slightly taken aback. The man standing in front of him looked determined and it made Ian smile. However, a thought suddenly made its way into Ian’s head and the smile fell from his face. Mickey barely got as serious as he was now so it had to be important. He wasn’t breaking up with Ian, was he? Oh god.

Frantically, his brain searched through his memories of the last few weeks, looking for signs that things between them weren’t going so well, indications that they were falling apart but he came up empty.

Ian watched Mickey take a deep breath and braced himself.

“I love you,” Mickey began and Ian couldn’t help but smile again because no matter how often he would hear Mickey say those words, they always caused his heart to jump.

“I know I don’t … I don’t say it as much as you deserve to hear it but I do. You gotta know that.”

The huge fuzzy feeling that Ian recognized as affection and love for the man before him, filled his entire chest and only now did Ian notice how hard he had been kneading his hands out of nervousness.

He wanted to say the words back to Mickey but he wasn’t sure of that would count as interrupting so he kept his lips sealed for now. He didn’t really want to take the risk.

“We went through so much shit together and at some points I thought, maybe we wouldn’t make it, but we did, somehow, so I thought – if we can get through all that stuff than what’s coming for us in the future can’t be that much worse.”

Ian knew that Mickey didn’t really like talking about the future. When Ian asked Mickey why, one time, late in bed, Mickey had said, “I just never thought I’d have one,” and Ian had understood. Mickey was more the type of person to take one day at a time, and that was why Ian started to understand why Mickey had gotten drunk in the middle of the week. Frankly, Mickey did start to think about the future now that Ian and him had a good thing going, and he felt like he was finally allowed to have plans for his life. He just didn’t really tell Ian about them because the only real plan Mickey had was staying with Ian, and he thought that one was obvious (or he hoped it was).

Ian still wasn’t exactly sure where Mickey’s speech was going, so he kept his eyes trained on Mickey as he continued.

“I know I never really told you this but I – I always knew I wanted to stick with you for as long as possible because … you’re it for me, Ian. I know all of your shit and you know all of my shit and it never made me not want to be with you.” He breathed a laugh. “Hell, if anything it made me want to be with you even more.”

Mickey took a step towards Ian, their feet practically touching and Mickey put his hand in the pocket of his jeans and Ian thought that Mickey was probably itching for a cigarette right now. He didn’t take one out though, just balled his hand into a fist and stared at Ian.

Ian was glad that most of the rather negative and anxious feelings had vanished, leaving love and curiosity in the wake of Mickey’s words.

“I’m going to ask you something now and I want you to answer honestly.” Mickey’s eyebrows were drawn together in deep concentration, his eyes dropping to the floor.

Ian nodded because Mickey’s speech made his heart clench, and was less intimidating now that he was sure Mickey wasn’t breaking up with him.

Mickey looked left and right, thumbed his bottom lip and before Ian really had time to process it, Mickey was taking his fist out of his pocket, getting on one knee right in front of Ian, and opening his fist, revealing the ring hidden inside.

“Ian Gallagher, will you marry me?”

Ian’s body reacted before his mind could, and he swung himself off the couch towards Mickey, pressing his lips against Mickey’s. They both unceremoniously toppled back onto the floor. But their tumble onto the carpet didn’t break their kiss, but it became fast and frantic. Ian wanted nothing more than to have Mickey as close as possible, needing some kind of outlet for the tremendous emotions whirling inside of him. He needed him closer, always so much closer. He needed to be inside Mickey now.

Wanting to make quick work of removing his own shirt, Ian pulled back a little to pull it over his head, but Mickey stopped his movements.

“Say it,” Mickey breathed out, staring at Ian with wide eyes, and Ian looked at Mickey in that way that always overwhelmed him and left him breathless.

“Yes, I will marry you,” Ian whispered against Mickey’s lips, a promise, an oath, a pledge.

Mickey exhaled loudly and leaned in, their lips meeting again, and a moan escaped him, hot and blinding.

Thankfully, Mickey was just as anxious to get naked as Ian had been before, so they both pulled on the other’s clothes while trying not to break their kiss. Mickey’s breath was hot on Ian’s face, and it made Ian only more eager.

“Off, off, take it all off,” Ian panted, desperately wishing he could just snap his fingers to make all of their clothes disappear.

Eventually they got there without the help of any kind of magic, and once they were fully naked, it seemed like the world around them slowed down all of a sudden. Frantic touches became slow and deliberate, and kisses turned from desperate to soft, but both their heartbeats still accelerated.

Ian scattered his kisses from Mickey’s lips to his jaw, his throat and the stretch of skin below his ear, each inch of skin resulting in a slightly different sound, the sweetest melody of moans finding Ian’s eardrums. Ian was so wrapped up in the dance of their lips and the music of their moans that he jumped a little when he felt Mickey’s hand wrapping around his cock and stroking it slowly and deliberately – they had done this often enough for Mickey to know how Ian liked it.

However, Ian’s hunger for Mickey grew rapidly and he quickly reached for the bottle of lube they keep hidden under the couch for occasions like this, slicked up his fingers, and started stretching Mickey. Their lips found each other again, addicted to the other’s taste. Now, it was Mickey’s turn to grow impatient, so he wiggled his body against Ian’s, urging him to get a move on, fuck. When Ian finally pushed into Mickey, both groaned into their kiss, the vibrations of it setting their nerve endings on fire.

Waves of pleasure washed over both of them, climbing higher and higher. The faster Ian snapped his hips against Mickey’s, the hotter Mickey’s moans against Ian’s lips became. Heat gathered between them, spreading from their hips into their bloodstream, warming their entire beings. They moved together, getting lost in each other, nothing existing beyond the confines of their bodies.

When Mickey reached his orgasm, his skin seemed to sizzle like drops of water falling on a hot stone, his back arched, and Ian’s name tumbled off his lips repeatedly without him fully realizing it. The desperate tone to Mickey’s words and the expression of pure bliss on his face sent Ian over the edge. Ian kept pushing in and out of Mickey, trying to extend that high as long as possible until both of them were too sensitive.

Ian rolled off Mickey, lying next to him on the carpet, and Ian registered that they just had sex in the middle of the living room. That fact made him smile because it had been a while since they hadn’t made it into bed. He stretched out his legs, feeling his right foot brush against a small object lying on the floor. Ian sat up, picking up the ring, and looked at it with wonder in his eyes. Yes, he had thought about marrying Mickey at some point, but they hadn’t really talked about it, so Ian never would have thought that Mickey would be the one proposing. _Fuck_ , they were getting married.

He lay back down on the floor, facing Mickey’s relaxed body and putting the ring on his chest.

“You should finish what you started,” Ian said a grin on his face.

Mickey just shook his head, but there was an equally bright grin on his face, so he turned to face Ian. He picked up the ring slowly, rolling it between his fingers twice, took Ian’s left hand, and placed the ring on Ian’s fourth finger. Ian glanced at Mickey in wonder when the simple silver band was in place and Ian simply couldn’t stop staring at it. The sight of the ring alone made Ian choke on all the emotions that were roaring inside of him, but then there also was the most important person in his life lying next to him, offering Ian the certainty of a lifetime together. He was pretty sure that this was always going to be one of the happiest moments of his life, so he tried to memorize as many details as possible.

Mickey seemed to be as equally captivated by the moment as Ian was, his expression happy and relaxed.

“Is that why you got drunk in the middle of the week? So you could propose to me?”

“Dunno what you’re talking about,” Mickey mumbled, avoiding Ian’s eyes and intensely staring at Ian’s hand again, and Ian’s face almost started hurting from the grin on his face.

“You’re adorable, you know that?” Ian chuckled.

"I don’t because I’m not fucking adorable?” Mickey remarked, shaking his head. Ian just pulled Mickey closer to him, enveloping him in a firm grip and brushing his lips against Mickey’s shoulder.

“My fiancé is adorable and he won’t admit it, what should I do about that?” Ian murmured against Mickey’s shoulder.

“I’m already starting to regret this marriage thing and we’re not even married yet.”

“Should’ve thought about that before you proposed. Now you’re stuck with my ass. No take backs, Mick.”

“No take backs,” Mickey mocked Ian, “Are you even old enough for me to marry you, you sound like a 12 year old.”

“I’m really mature for my age,” Ian replied and Mickey laughed. He reached down with his hand, finding Ian’s and entangling their fingers, content to just lie there for a while.

“I love you too, by the way.”

“I know,” Mickey hummed and place a small kiss on Ian’s shoulder.

“Good,” Ian said, nuzzling into the curve of Mickey’s neck. Mickey almost drifted off to sleep, the rest of the alcohol in his system making him fuzzy, and his nervousness from earlier draining his energy, but Ian had other plans.

“We’re really getting married, wow.”

“Hmm.”

“I can’t wait to tell Debbie. She’s going to be so excited. And Mandy.“

“Yeah.”

“Who are you gonna make your best man?”

“Hmm?”

“Are you even listening, Mick?”

“You’re not going to shut up about this any time soon, are you?”

“Never.” Ian smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> [caputdraconis.tumblr.com](caputdraconis.tumblr.com)


End file.
